Consumers seeking access to information often rely on the Internet as a quick and easy source of information. In recent years, the speed and accuracy of a web search or web address submission to a web browser has become increasingly simple for the end user to execute. In fact, web browsers and corresponding web search engines often have backend tools and applications that correct user input search information seamlessly with or without the user's approval.
The corrective actions performed by the browser application and/or the search engine may provide an easy alternative to requiring the user to re-enter a web address or any portion of a search string set of terms or phrases. However, the corrective measures taken by the web browser, the search engine and/or the Internet service provider (ISP) are often biased and do not always provide the end user with the most relevant information pertaining to the user's requested search criteria. For example, the user may be searching for a particular subject and may enter the subjective content as a word or phrase into a search engine, or may enter the content into the web address portion of the web browser without knowing an exact web address corresponding to the desired content. As a result, the search criteria may be return an invalid result since it did not positively identify a known web address.
The invalid entry of website information or related web search information in the browser's address bar may pose an opportunity for the ISP, the search engine and/or the browser to transfer the request to a landing page or sponsored website link page, which may or may not be related to the search criteria entered by the user. The reason for invoking the redirect of the search criteria is a monetary opportunity for the ISP, the browser company and/or the search engine to capitalize on the user's inability to locate the correct destination website. The emerging business of redirecting website requests to sponsored landing pages is a multi-million dollar business that generates profits from redirecting the user's searches or invalid website entries to web pages that are often undesirable to the user and/or unrelated to the user's search criteria.